


Home

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Morrian [3]
Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Morra hang out at Brian's house for the afternoon.<br/>(Takes place after 'This is The Best Date I've Ever Been On')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! So this takes place before episode 3 on Limitless. I wanted to write this AU that has their relationship involved. Thank you for your comments, it motivated me to continue this series.  
> I’ve been busy programming, so sorry if this took a while! Why did I major in CS again? :(  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!

It was Friday night when Brian took a second step into the relationship. He was going to ask Morra out on a date.  
He called Morra when he left the CJC, and was heading for his flat.  
“Hello?” The senator stated.  
Brian smiled. “Hey, are you doing anything important?” He asked as he hopped into the subway.  
“..Not right now. I was in a meeting about an hour ago though.”  
“Nice.” Brian stated as he found an empty seat and sat down.  
“Yeah, why you ask?”  
“Oh uh, to make sure I’m not interrupting something important.”  
“Well.. that’s very thoughtful of you.” Morra replied.  
“Thanks.” Brian replied. “So I was going to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead, Brian.” Morra replied.  
“So…..I was wondering if we could..I don’t know...hang out sometime.” Brian proclaimed as he, lucky found a spot on the subway.  
A small chuckle was heard. “Yeah. That sounds great Brian.” He replied.  
“Really?” Brian asked, his voice rising.  
“Yeah. I would love to.” He stated. “When would you like to do it?”  
Brian shrugged, but remembered that Morra couldn’t see him. “Don’t know. When can you?”  
“Tonight. I have time.” Morra suggested.  
“Tonight? Yeah, that sounds amazing, but are you sure that you have nothing else going on?”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry, we’d be alone for the night.” Morra stated.  
Brian blushed at the suggestion. “Ummm...so yeah.” He said with a red face. “That would be amazing.”  
Senator Morra chuckled. “Where could be go?”  
“I was thinking about hanging out at….my house?” Brian’s suggestion ended with a question mark.  
“Yeah. I think that can happen.”  
“Great!” Brian replied, as he turned on his phone to see the time. _It is five thirty, I’ll be home by six. Get ready and clean up the house…...I’ll be done by seven thirty._  
“How about seven thirty?” He asked as he looked through the window.  
There was a pause. “What about eight? I have to pick up-”  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Brian replied, and winced after. _Could I shut up?”_  
“Great.” Morra replied.  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon!” Brian stated enthusiastically .  
“Okay. Bye Brian.” He replied.  
“Bye.” Brian stated  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as Brian got home, he looked around the flat to see what he needed to clean up.  
He put away his bong and vacuumed the house. He soon went to the kitchen and cleaned up. He needed to make some sort of food, since it was a date. _Was it a date?_  
He thought for a minute, before cooking some pasta and preparing some steaks.  
Once he finished cooking and cleaning up after the mess, he went straight to his bedroom. He showered and got himself ready for it.  
He put on a wine coloured button up with a navy blue cardigan, blue jeans, and red converse.  
He looked at his hair, not knowing what to do with it.  
“Like, how do you style hair? I mean, like is it normal to know what to do with it? Then again, my hair is short. If I had Rebecca’s hair, well...I don’t know, put it into a ponytail, but how do I fix mine? It just sort of...exists.” Brian thought as he looked into the mirror and played with his hair.  
As he was in the bathroom, he heard the doorbell. At first brian was confused, until he looked at the time. It was 8:15. _Crap._  
He half ran to the door, and opened it.  
“Hey.” Brian greeted with a smile.  
Morra smiled back. “Hello Brian.”  
Brian looked at Morra. He was wearing a white button up and dress pants. He looked handsome, as usual.  
“Come on in!” Brian stated as he moved out of the way to let Morra in.  
“Thanks.” Morra stated as he walked in.  
“This flat is very nice, by the way.” Morra stated he viewed the flat.  
“Thanks,” Brian replied, not knowing what else to say.  
“So..” Morra began.  
“What do you want to do?” Brian asked as he closed the door and followed Morra in.  
“I don’t know.” Morra replied.  
“Well, I made some dinner, if you’d like, it’s nothing fancy.” Brian began as he walked towards the kitchen. “It’s just steak and macaroni and cheese.”  
Morra followed him into the kitchen. “That sounds great.”  
Brian smiled at him. “Okay, let me heat them up again, I made it a while ago.”  
Morra sat down on the island.  
“So how was your day?” Brian asked as he turned on the stove.  
“It was fine. A little stressful, but it worked out.” Morra replied as he looked at Bria intensely.  
“What about you? What did you do today?” Morra asked as Brian mixed the maccaroni.  
“Uhh, the usual. I learned Ukrainian.” Brian replied. “Nothing big.”  
Morra nodded. Brian thought for a second. _I mean, he must be bored. We’re not doing anything._  
“You can look around if you’d like.” Brian stated as he looked back at Morra, who was looking at the flat.  
Morra shook his head. “It’s fine. I’d rather tour the house with you.” Brian nodded.  
It was silent for a minute, before Brian asked Morra about his work. Morra talked about it until Brian served the food onto a plate.  
“That sounds really cool, I wish I could do that.’ Brian stated as he sat down next to Morra, and grabbed two forks and knifes, handing one to Morra. He then got out two glasses, and an opened bottle of wine. He served both of them.  
“You could.” Morra began. “Well, I mean, later.”  
Brian took a bite out of his steak, nodding. He was a little confused. _“How long do I have to work for the FBI then? Is it a temporary thing?”_ He thought as he chewed.  
They ate with small talk here and there, until they finished the food and wine.  
“That was really good.” Morra commented as Brian put his fork down.  
“Thanks. I uh..I had no idea what to make..so I just threw this together.” Brian stated as he got both the plate.  
“No, let me help you.” Morra stated as he got his plate and cup and got up.  
“No, it’s fine. I invited you over. I should do it.” Brian stated as he put his plate in the sink, and reached for Morra’s plate, which he was holding.  
“Brian, it’s fine. I want to help.” Norra reassured as he looked into Brian’s eyes.  
Brian smiled, and let Morra put the plate in the sink.  
“You wash and I dry?” Morra asked as he reached for the towel near the sink. Brian nodded, and grabbed the sponge.  
“How do you normally wash dishes?” Morra asked as Brian began to wash.  
“Um...I don’t know. I normally half wash them then stick them into the dishwasher.”  
“Oh so you normally do not wash them manually?” He asked as he dried the first wine glass.  
“No. Well, I mean, sometimes, but not really.” Brian replied, handing him the other wine glass. Morra nodded, and dried the next thing. They did this until they finished with comfortable silence.  
“Okay, so what did you say about touring my flat?” Brian asked as they put the dishes away.  
“I would love a tour of your flat. Even if I have been here before.” Morra replied as he looked at Brian. Brian nodded.  
“Let’s start from the beginning.” Brian stated as he hesitantly reached for Morra’s hand, still not knowing if it were okay. Morra saw the hesitation, and did it for him.Brian smiled, and squeezed their hands together, to make sure it wasn’t some sort of dream, and wake up at the CJC with Rebecca teasing him about sleeping while at work…..again.  
He then dragged Morra to the entrance of the flat.  
“So this is the entrance. There are a bunch of bookshelves, and I had no idea what to do with them, so I literally put random stuff on them like plants, video game consoles, etc.” Brian began as he suggested to everything he was naming out. Morra chuckled.  
“You truly are amazing.” Morra comments as he pulls Brian in, let’s go of his hand, and wraps his arm around Brian’s waist.  
Morra didn’t comment on anything until they got to Brian’s huge collection of vinyl records.  
“That’s a lot of records.” He commented as he touched a few, and pulled them out. “Butcher Babies?”  
Brian smiled. “Oh, it is a great band. They haven’t performed in ages though.” Brian replied.  
“What is the first vinyl record you bought?” Morra asked as he put it back.  
“I don’t know. But I can tell you the newest one on this shelf.” Brian replied as he went to the right side and pulled one out.  
“It’s the vinyl record of The Drum’s EP SummerTime! It’s is so good! Like, it’s in the wrong genre, but I highly recommend.” Brian stated as he showed the record to Morra.  
Morra thought for second, before he asked. “Do they still perform?”  
Brian nodded. They have a concert coming up, but I don’t know if I am going to attend.” Brian stated as he put it back.  
“So yeah, we just toured around the whole flat.” Brian comments as they go to the couch, and sit down.  
“What else do you have planned for us, Mr. Finch?” Morrra asked as he sat next to brian. For the first time since they got together (which was three weeks ago), Brian wasn’t panicking over how close they were to each other.  
“Netflix?” Brian suggests as he get up for the two controllers.  
“Yeah.” He replied as he looked at the TV.  
Brian choose Law & Order, since he just recently got into the show. They sat there comfortably, with Brian leaning on Morra, and Morra’s arm around Brian.  
They watched two episodes of season 13 before Morra’s phone began to ring.  
Morra sighed when he looked at who was calling him.  
He got off the couch, told Brain he’d be back before he left the flat to answer.  
Brian paused Law & Order when he left, and began to play on his phone.  
“No, of course, I will be there soon.” Morra stated into his phone, as he came in ten minutes later. “Okay. Okay, bye.”  
He looked at Brian.  
“It's okay, I understand, business calls.”  
Brian replied with a reassuring smile.  
“I'm sorry.” Morra stated. “Sans just called me, they need me.”  
Brian nods, “Go, it's fine. At least we hung out.” He stated as he got off the house.  
“I wish I could stay,” Morra began.  
Brian smiled, and walked towards him. “I wish you could too. But you have to go. It's okay, we can do this later.”  
Morra sighed, and looked at his iPhone again. “Okay. Thank you so much Brian. I had a lovely evening.” Morra stated as he caressed Brian’s cheek.  
“Me too. Thank you for coming over.” Brian stated.  
“Thanks for the food. Next time I'll cook.” Morra stated. “You'll love it.”  
Brain noded. “Sounds great.”  
Morra smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Brian met him halfway there. The kiss was sweet and innocent. It was…..perfect. Perfect for them.  
“Okay, I'll see you.” Morra stated as he pulled away.  
“Okay,” Brian replied as they began to walk to the entrance.  
“Alright.” Morra said as Brian opened the door.  
Brian smiled, and went in for a hug.  
Morra chuckled, but quickly hugged Brian. He held Brian in his arms for a few minutes, before letting go.  
“I'll call you tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Alright, bye Brian.”  
“Bye.”  
The minute the doors closed, Brian felt alone. He tried to shrug off the feeling, and watched the next episode of Law & Order.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey.” Rebecca stated Monday morning as Brian walked in.  
Brian smiled back,. And waved. “Hey Rebecca!”  
Rebecca smiled at him, and looked at his hand. “Where’s your coffee? You always have coffee.” She asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head.  
“Don’t need any.”  
“Why?” She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
Brain shrugged, “Don’t know.”  
She slowly dismissed it. “So how was your weekend?”  
Brian smiled widely. “Amazing.”  
*Rebecca nodded. “Is that why you’re so happy today?”  
“Brian thought for a second, “Yeah.”  
“Nice. Good for you Brian.” She replied.  
‘What about you?” He asked as he looked at her.  
“It was nice. I had a nice dinner, worked out, it was great.” She replied.  
“So what did you do in the weekend to make you so chipper?”  
“Oh. Uh...nothing really. I just you know..had a date on Friday. That’s about it.’ Brian replied with a shrug.  
“Since Friday? Wow. So it was a good date?” She asked.  
“Yeah. He was..amazing.” Brian replied.  
“That’s great Brian.” Rebecca stated, before moving to her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun! I actually like writing these stories! Ugh, back to debugging and drinking cheap wine. :/  
> Question: What should happen next?  
> I WILL BE TAKING PROMPTS  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple


End file.
